


One Night at the Naked Oasis

by Oroburos69



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of Wind Country, Sakura finds a really nice oasis, just big enough to hide the fact that her very naked former teacher is already swimming in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at the Naked Oasis

Sakura really, truly hadn't known that he was there. The spring had an island in the middle and it was dark and she'd been on the road since seven in the morning and he'd been on the other side and Kakashi was wicked stealthy and she hadn't _known_.

She'd gotten naked and then BOOM, former teacher right there, looking totally shocked and really, really naked.

Sakura froze. She'd had nightmares like this, back when she was genin.

Kakashi blinked at her, his hands hiding his face, because apparently he bathed naked in naked oases, oh dear god he was so naked.

He closed his eyes and muttered something and Sakura realized how naked _she_ was. Unlike Kakashi, she didn't have a concealing layer of dark water, just a whole desert full of clear, open air. Kakashi had seen her _boobs_ and, and her...Sakura made a strangled sound and dove into the water beside him.

"Oh my god, you're making it worse, why are you making it worse?" Kakashi asked her, his voice strained, backing away with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clutching his face.

Sakura swore. She should have gotten _dressed_ not into the water! Hindsight. 20:20. Shit fuck.

Kakashi tripped and fell, bouncing off a protruding rock (the only one in the _entire_ oasis) and disappeared under the water. He didn't surface.

Goddammit! Sakura sloshed forward through the chest-deep water, trying to find Kakashi with her feet because she was afraid of what she'd grab if she used her hands. Her left foot found bare flesh, and Sakura reached down and grabbed what she hoped was an arm and yanked Kakashi up through the water.

Okay, yes, arm. Something went right.

Sakura swallowed hard. Kakashi was unconscious. His face was uncovered.

It took her way, way too long to realize that he wasn't breathing.

Sakura dropped Kakashi on her discarded clothes and knelt over him. A trail of water bubbled out of his mouth. Sakura dragged a highly specific jutsu from her memory and cast it, pressing down on his chest.

Kakashi arched up and started coughing, water pouring out of his mouth and nose. Which she could see. Because he wasn't wearing his mask.

Sakura was suddenly acutely aware that she was straddling her former teacher, and that they were both naked, because his naked skin was rubbing all over her naked thighs.

"Oh god, you're still naked," Kakashi moaned. He squirmed onto his side and threw up on her shirt, but the only thing Sakura managed to notice was the way his naked hip brushed against her crotch.

Sakura healed the crack in his skull—because concussions were bad—then jumped back into the water like he was fire and she was tinder. "I'm so, so sorry," she apologized. Sakura didn't know why she was apologizing. It seemed like the thing to do.

"I threw up on your shirt."

"That's cool. I wasn't using it." She clapped her hand to her mouth to muffle the scream of embarrassment that threatened. Kakashi must think she was some kind of moronic blushing virgin...Okay, she was blushing and a virgin, but Sakura was hoping that the moronic part wasn't true. Or at least that Kakashi wouldn't think so.

Silence. God, she hated silence.

"So, uh, what are the chances?" There was a loud smacking sound a second after he finished speaking. Sakura determinedly did not look up.

Sakura stared at the water in mortification. It was cold, and her nipples could cut glass. What if he'd thought it was because she was aroused? She wondered if she could drown herself without him noticing. Surely it would be less embarrassing. "Slim?"

"I'll just go," he said.

"No!" Sakura spun around, catching a blurred glimpse of Kakashi before he hid his groin with one hand, his face with the other. Neither hand was big enough. She closed her eyes and continued determinedly. "I mean, you were here first. I should leave."

"I've been here since noon. You just got here," Kakashi protested.

"But you were just injured. You should rest. Here. While I go."

Kakashi was quiet for a second. A cool breeze brushed over Sakura's breasts, and she realized that they were out of the water and that Kakashi could see them. She crouched, a fresh rush of humiliation reddening her face.

"Look, we're both...adults. We can share, right?" he asked, sounding a little desperate.

"If you loan me a shirt. That was my last clean one," Sakura told Kakashi. She peeked at him through her lashes. He was just _standing_ there.

"Yeah, okay," he said belatedly.

"Just like old times?" she joked weakly.

"What? No! You were _twelve_ ," Kakashi protested.

Sakura muffled her embarrassed shriek with her hand, because that was _not_ what she had meant. "I never thought you--"

" _Please_ tell me that you never--"

"I was _twelve!_ " she squeaked defensively. Which, now that she thought about it, was not a perfect argument against what he was suggesting. Especially considering that Sakura maybe had, if they were talking about what she thought they were talking about. "You never--"

"I don't know what kind of pervert you think I am, but I'm not _that_ kind." Kakashi said firmly. There was a faint noise, like he was getting up to leave.

Sakura stared at the water, watching the reflection of the moon wobble and shift with the passing ripples. She wasn't going to ask. It would be wrong, and weren't things bad enough already?

"I'll just go," Kakashi told her, sounding the faintest bit offended. Sakura couldn't exactly blame him.

"So. Um." Sakura tried to resist. She really did.

"Yeah?"

But honestly, when would she have this kind of chance again?

"What kind of pervert are you?"


End file.
